


Plus one

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Aaron invites Camille to a party
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Plus one

“Phillip is throwing a party”Aaron informed Camille 

“And you’re telling me this because?”She rose a brow his way 

“I was wondering if you’d like to be my plus one”Aaron said to her 

“Since you asked nicely the answer is yes”Camille replies 

”I thought you’d say no to me”Aaron admitted to her 

“Right now you need me”Camille grabbed his hand 

“It’s hard for me to ask for things”Aaron rambled 

“I’ve known you how long”Camille teased him 

“Fair point”Aaron smiled

“Don’t worry Aaron”Camille softly said 

“It’s just hard going out alone when I’m not exactly seeing anyone”Aaron muttered


End file.
